1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a wrist exerciser with a handle, and more particularly to a wrist exerciser with a handle that has multiple hold positions.
2. Related Art
A conventional wrist exercise ball comprises an upper case body and a lower case body. The upper case body and the lower case body are combined to wrap a rotating sphere, so as to accommodate the rotating sphere inside the upper case body and the lower case body. A top of the upper case body has an opening to expose a part of the rotating sphere. The rotating sphere has a rotating shaft at both ends respectively, and the two rotational axes are pivoted to an outer ring. The outer ring at least has one elastic device. A movable arm mechanism is at least disposed in a side surface of the rotating sphere corresponding to the elastic device, and the movable arm mechanism is used to connect the elastic device. The rotating sphere is partially rotated, or contacts with a surface of an object and is dragged along a straight line, so that the elastic device accumulates elasticity of compression. After the rotating sphere is released, the rotating sphere generates an auxiliary power and an initial rotating speed for starting reverse rotation through the elasticity released by the elastic device, and the movable arm mechanism is separated from the elastic device through a rotating centrifugal force.
However, in most cases, in the conventional wrist exercise ball, an anti-slip strip is disposed at a connection position between the upper case body and the lower case body, so that a user can hold the wrist exercise ball for performing wrist movement. In addition, no other hold modes exist in such structure design of the conventional wrist exercise ball. Thus, for the user using the wrist exercise ball, not only the monotonous hold mode makes the user being apt to feel boring, but also the same hold posture causes fatigue of the same muscle during the movement.
Another modified wrist exercise ball has a data transmission function, and can detect a rotating speed of the rotating sphere and transmit the rotating speed to an external device. In addition to having the structure of the wrist exercise ball as described above, the modified wrist exercise ball further comprises a transmission device and a transmission cable. The transmission device is connected to a bottom of the lower case body of the wrist exercise ball, and comprises a sensor and a data processing circuit. The sensor is used to sense the rotating speed of the rotating sphere inside the upper and lower case bodies of the wrist exercise ball, and transmits sense signals to the data processing circuit. The data processing circuit performs counting and operates an actual rotating speed, and finally outputs movement data information according to a rotation times and an operational result of the rotating speed. One end of the transmission cable is connected to the data processing circuit, and the other end is connected to a data Terminal Equipment (TE), such as a computer and a cell phone, so that the movement data information can be transmitted to the data TE, for allowing the data TE to store, display, or apply the movement data information.
However, since the transmission device is limited to a space of the bottom of the exercise ball, the transmission device needs to be connected to the external device via the transmission cable, so to store, display, or apply the movement data information, which is very inconvenient in using.